Always Think of You
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: After Sora retrieves something that he knows belongs to the boy he fought in the black hood in The world that never was, he strongly feels the need to find Roxas and return the item somehow, Will he find the organization member, What will happen if they come face to face and how will Roxas react to coming face to face with him, How will Sora?


**Warning this contains a lemon, this is also yaoi(boyxboy) if you aren't comfortable then please do not read, I would like to say thank you for choosing to read and I hope you all enjoy, R &R thanks!**

* * *

Sora laid on his bed in Radiant Gardens, resting his eyes and body from the long adventures he's endured, Now that everything was right in the world, Kairi and Riku were home safe, along with some new friends who decided to stick around remained in his life as he choice to live in peace in Radiant.

His blue eyes flutter open as he felt something small being thrown on him, he looked to see a small black pouch and in front of him about to leave was Axel who now went by Lea.

"Lea? What is this?" Sora asks sitting up and holding the pouch in his hand.

"Hmm...I don't know I found it on the doorstep, maybe someone forgot it or they left it for you. Are you gonna be joining us for the training session?" Lea questions.

"Sorry Lea, I'm staying out of this one...The adventures have worn me out but have fun." Sora replies.

"Okay, If you change your mind we'll be out front." Lea says turning and leaving shutting Sora's bedroom door.

Sora turned his attention to the small velvet feeling pouch in his hand, he held it up by the draw strings to feel it didn't weigh that much, it was light as a bird but something inside jingled. Curiosity peaking the brunette, he untied the pouch sticking his small fingers inside beginning to pull out a necklace with a x cross.

He held the necklace in his hand looking deeply at it, Sora knew exactly who this belonged to, It belonged to that boy in the black hood, the blonde he fought...Roxas but why was it here and not with it's owner. Sora placed the necklace back in the pouch and tied it sticking it in his pocket, he jumped off his bed and slipped on his shoes and darted out the door, He was about to get out free until a arm shot out and caught him, his blue eyes met emerald.

"Decided to join us after all?" Lea asks.

"Nope, I got a errand to run, Sorry Lea." Sora replies taking his arm back.

"Wow Sora, You running an errand?" Riku comments running up and standing next to Kairi who stood silently next to Lea.

"Well yeah, Someone's gotta do it...I mean you've been busy with keyblade master stuff, Riku." Sora replies.

"Alright, Alright...Just don't get yourself hurt, Okay Sora?" Riku responds.

"I'm not that weak, I can take care of myself...Riku." Sora replies.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, I know you-" Riku tried to explain but got cut off.

"Save it, I'll be okay, Things are good between us, Riku...I'll see you guys later." Sora says he waves and turns adventuring off.

For an absent minded boy, Lucky for Sora he remembered where the boy in the black hood hung out besides the world that never was, Sora safely made it to Twilight Town, he strolled around looking at the different events, the lights and the sun, he reached the shops and began asking about Roxas and where he could find him.

Sora sighed after asking about 15 different shops, they all said the same thing, Roxas hasn't been around much lately, it's like he's disappeared from the town but they sure miss him. Sora turned the corner and soon collided into someone and fell to the ground, he looked up to see a boy who has brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows and spiky blonde hair. He was wearing baggy camouflage-print capris pants, a short sleeveless grey vest and a black muscle shirt with a white crudely drawn skull and crossbones, his shoes the same as his pants with a couple of belts and non flashy jewelry, This wasn't Roxas, It was Hayner who he met along with two of his other friends when first coming into Twilight Town with Donald and Goofy, Hayner helps him up.

"Sora, Dude. Sorry. Are you okay?" Hayner asks.

"I'm fine and I'm the one who should be sorry I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I'm looking for someone." Sora answers.

"Are you looking for a boy in a black hood?" Hayner replies.

Sora's eyes gilttered with hope, He wondered why he was so happy to hear about hte boy in the black hood, Maybe it was from all the searching just to return his necklace, No luck to some luck here.

"I am, His name is Roxas." Sora replies.

"Oh...I haven't heard that name in forever, I'm sorry he hasn't been around Twilight Town in quite some time, I did see a hooded figure pass by but I figured that was the Riku guy you were looking for...Anyhow, I can lead you to Roxas's apartment if you'd like but it's gonna cost." Hayner says, he hold out his palm expecting pay.

Sora grumbled, and dug out a quarter and gave it to Hayner, Hayner looks at him with a 'that's it' look.

"It's all I have..." Sora replies looking down.

Hayner smiles brightly and puts an arm around Sora's shoulder and leads him off to the apartment.

Indeed a boy in a black hood was wondering the streets of Twilight Town, But that boy was wondering them for one reason to keep an eye on the brunette he felt protective ove, he kept his distance for so long but tonight he was going to stand face to face with him, he was also curious of why Sora was in Twilight Town. Roxas watched from a far as his friend Hayner scammed his other of change and lead him away, Roxas puts on his hood and follows keeping in the shadows.

"Here we are, Dude." Hayner says standing in front of the bottom apartment. "I doubt it's open but feel free to gawk or whatever it is you want to do, I'm shocked Roxas has a lover.." Hayner says.

"L-Lover?! No, I'm just..." Sora stopped, he really didn't know what to call himself, he wasn't even his friend, he was just a guy he fought in The World That Never Was, Now he wondered how Roxas was even around, the last he saw of him he faded away, Now he came to the conclusion, he's been sent on a wild goose chase.

He watched Hayner walk away, he turned his blue gaze back to the door, he closed his eyes and turned the knob curious if it was unlock and to his surprise it was.

"Okay, Just step in set this down and go, Don't take so long, Sora." Sora tells himself stepping inside.

He walks over to the living room setting the pouch on the table, the sound of a shutting door made he turn around to look, his blue eyes wide.

"It's...You." Sora says.

Roxas removed his hood to reveal himself, his ocean blue eyes looking into the same ones.

"Sorry to scare ya." Roxas says.

"I-It's you...The boy I fought, How are you even here?" Sora asks in shock.

"We nobodies don't die, we fade and then come back. Now answer me this, what are you doing in my apartment, seeking me out?" Roxas replies taking a step closer.

"W-Well...This was on my doorstep, I knew it was yours instantly so I thought you'd want it back." Sora answers picking up the pouch and tossing it to Roxas.

Roxas takes it opening it up and drops the item in his gloved hand, he looked at the necklace, no emotion to show, he puts it back inside.

"Thanks." Roxas says he turns facing away ready to walk away.

"Wait, Roxas." Sora calls out he takes a step reaching out to the boy in the hood, Roxas turns back to him staring silently waiting for him to speak his mind. Sora looks back into the blondes blue eyes, he swallows and let's go of him. "W-Why was this anywhere near my home, Roxas?" He questions.

"I was checking up on you, It must have slipped out of my pocket." Roxas answers shortly.  
"Why would you do that? You fought me once, you have no obligation to me..." The brunette asks.

Roxas listen to the boy babble on, he stared at the brunette and finally something snapped inside, he couldn't hold himself back. He grabbed Sora's hand and shoved him against the wall, his body pressing into the boy who was a bit smaller than he. The blonde looked at Sora's shocked expression and for once, the keyblader was silent.

"I know I don't have a obligation to you, I know I didn't have to come and watch over you from time to time but I kept coming back, I was worried about you, I was worried that enemies and creeps would hurt you, I've wanted to protect you because I feel a connection to you, maybe it's because your my other but now...I realize I've kept my distance from you because of what I feel and that I'm the one who could hurt you, Sora." He says.

Sora swallows nervously, he felt his heart racing and as the slightly taller boy pressed into him, he felt his body burning up. The brunette glances up at the blonde and then away before reconnecting hsi blue gaze with his. "You have the power to choose whether you hurt me..."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Sora." Roxas says.

He leans down closing his eyes as he moves in closer capturing the shorter boys soft pink lips in a gentle kiss, Sora's eyes went wide with shock, he extends his arms pushing at the blondes chest to stop him, Roxas pulls away.

"I-I...Roxas, This isn't right. I can't do this, I'm sorry I gotta get going." Sora says, he tries to push past but the boy in the black hood holds him back keeping him up against the wall this time he grabs his wrists pinning them to the wall so he couldn't move.

Roxas leans in placing gentle kisses on the boys neck reaching his ear, he whispers. "Is it because I'm supposedly the enemy, your friends wouldn't approves, Sora, I know your scared I can hear it in your heart as it races a mile a minute...It tells me you want this as much as I do...Stop thinking about right or wrong and just live in the moment, I want to be one with you, Will you let me?"

He pulls away his blue eyes meeting Sora's, Sora nods in agreement, the pairs shoes were already left by the front door.

Roxas lets go of his wrists and leans in and kisses him again, this time not so gentle but passionate, the brunette let himself kiss him back snaking his arms around his neck, Sora whimpered feeling the boys tongue stick out prodding his lip asking for an entrance, Sora opened his mouth shyly allowing his tongue to slide in, they moaned into each other as their tongues met in a dance.

Roxas pulled away from the heated kiss taking Sora's hand leading him to his room, The two boys stood in front of the bed, the blonde haired boy reached out unzipping Sora's jacket and slides it off letting it fall to the ground, he leans in placing kisses down his neck as Sora ran his fingers through his blonde spikes.

Sora fell onto the bed as Roxas's pushed him down, he looked up at the boy who unzipped his long black organization jacket letting it fall to the ground along with his black gloves, he climbs on top of the brunette leaning down to return to planting kisses down the boys neck and chest as he ran his hands along the boys torso reaching the hem of his tank top lifting it up placing his warm hands under his shirt sent shivers down Sora's spine.

He sank his teeth into the boys lightly tan skin sucking on the nape of his neck, Sora bucks into him moaning softly at the feel of his lips against his neck, he runs his hands up and down his back, Roxas pulls away and look at him, Sora blushes and Roxas chuckles.

"I figured you were sensitive, You're already moaning up a storm, Sora and I haven't done much to you, It's cute." Roxas says.

"D-Don't point it out, Roxas...I can't help it." Sora replies embarrassed, he sits up slightly to face the boy giving him a playful glare.

"I couldn't help myself, I love it." Roxas says he lifting Sora's tank top off and tossing it to the floor, he also removes his white with black checkered with red on his collar jacket leaving him in his black sleeveless zip up shirt.

Roxas pushes Sora back down on the mattress and kisses down the boys upper body, Sora runs his fingers through the mess of blonde spikes, he tugs lightly feeling his lips latch onto one of his pink nipples, Roxas's tongue swirling along while his other hand rubbed the other, Sora gasped and whimpered.

Sora reached up and unbuttoned and unzip Roxas's pants, he couldn't help but switch their positions, he straddles the blonde as he sat up, Sora wrapped his arms around his neck pressing his small body into him as he presses his soft lips kissing Roxas softly.

Roxas runs his hands down Sora's back feeling his frame, light muscles. He figured Sora liked doing the same to him for the same reasons, he lightly dug his finger nails into Sora's soft skin, he earned soft noises from him and rolled into him, Roxas grunted at the friction. The brunette pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes ocean blue eyes meeting the same pair.

Positions were switched, Roxas couldn't hold back anymore the tightness in his pants was killing him, he looked down at the innocent brunette below him and by the looks on his face, the flush on his cheeks, Roxas knew Sora wouldn't admit but the keyblader needed release too.  
Sora blushed brightly as Roxas reached down and undid the yellow belts and also his shorts sliding them and his boxers off in a flash, being exposed he felt a little embarrassed, he began to hide himself.

Roxas stood up letting his pants and boxers fall he climbs back on the bed and grabs the brunettes legs spreading them apart, he looks at the blushing boy and smiles.

"Sora, No need to hide yourself from me...I enjoy you just the way you are." Roxas says, he takes two of his fingers and put them in front of the boys mouth. "Suck." He orders.

Sora blushes and takes in his fingers licking and sucking making sure to coat them, he left his saliva as Roxas pulled them out, Sora whimpers feeling the blonde place a digit inside his puckered entrance.

"A-Ah...Roxas, It's unpleasant..." Sora whines.

"Shhh...It's gonna get better, I'll make you feel better, Sora...Just relax, It won't work unless you relax." Roxas soothes him.

Sora nods and works on relaxing his body, Roxas looks at him lovingly, his finger fully inside him.

"Sora, Have you ever done this before?" Roxas asks his curiosity peaked.

"N-No." He answers shyly.

Roxas smiled to himself, he liked knowing he was the first to touch his body, to kiss the sweetest of places, the first to find the places that send the keyblader in crazy pleasure, he knew that in time there would be others but in this moment, Sora was his, only his.  
He finished preparing the brunette and aligned his penis up with his entrance, with one hand he holds Sora's legs open, he looks at him.

"Are you sure about this, Are you ready?" Roxas asks.

"I am." Sora replies.

Roxas leaned down and captured his lips in a short and sweet kiss, he presses his member inside him, Sora screams in pain as he pushes inside, once he was fully inside him he stops.

"Shhh...I'm in, I won't move unless you tell me to, Love." Roxas says softly trying to calm his lover.

Sora lays, the tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He swallows. "M-Move...It will only get worse if you stay still." He replies softly.

"Are you sure about this, Sora?" He asks.

"Y-Yes." Sora agrees.

Slowly Roxas began to move inside him allowing the boy to get use to the feel, he began to pick up the pace and slowly Sora's began making soft pleased sounds, Roxas thrusted inside him going faster making Sora moan out louder, Roxas kissed Sora's shoulder lovingly as he moved inside him, Sora clutched onto him, digging his nails into his shoulders with every rough and deep thrust Roxas made, Roxas thrusted deeper making Sora moan out in pleasure, he knew he hit that special spot inside.

"A-Again, Roxas..." Sora moans out.

Roxas focused on that spot inside him, pounding into it harder and faster each time, Sora moaned out arching into him releasing. The blonde felt his walls tighten around his cock, he grunted at the tightness and continued thrusting he moans out Sora's name as he releases his load inside him.

Panting he pulls out and collapses on the mattress beside the brunette, He glances over at Sora who pant also, he looked to be shivering so he pulls him close holding him tightly into his arms, Sora rests his head on his chest, Roxas taking in the smell of his mess of brown hair, he smelt like the ocean and sweets, he loved it and him but he would never admit that to him, Roxas knew Sora wasn't ready to hear that.

He smiled down at the boy who fell asleep in his arms, he watches him before the feeling of sleep took over him.

Sora's eyes fluttered open due to the sun shining through the window, he focuses his vision to see in front of him Roxas who was already completely dressed, Sora sits up.

"You're leaving..." Sora says softly, he felt a little sadness come over him but he tried to hide it.

Roxas turns to him and walks over and leans down kissing his forehead.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, Sor." Roxas apologizes.

"It's what you have to do, I understand." Sora says.

Roxas steps away ready to walk out the door, Sora looks at his silhouette. The blonde turns back.

"I almost forgot..." He says, Roxas fishes into his jacket pocket pulling out the pouch, he tosses it to Sora.

Sora catches it and looks at the pouch and then at him. "Y-Your necklace, Roxas."

"Keep it, That way you'll have something that will make you think of me." Roxas replies.

Sora clutches it, he gets up wearing his boxers he stumbles over to Roxas and kisses him passionately, Roxas kisses him back. Sora pulls away.

"I'll always think of you, Roxas...You're apart of me." Sora says.

Roxas kisses him again. "May we meet again, My light, My other half, My Sora." He says.

Roxas smiles and opens a portal, he gives one last longing and loving look at Sora, he turns and disappears into the black and purple portal.


End file.
